Remembering Enos Strate:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Deputy Enos Strate died at the hands of the suspect he was catching, and he escaped, Can the Dukes make it right? Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and Opinions,IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Outcome: Prologue:

The Outcome: Prologue: 

The Dukes, and Cooter were watching Enos's back at Benson's Glutch, and they heard Daisy give Enos the warning, and then Luke's plan carried out, and then Daisy kicked the gun out of Scanlon's hand, and then he ran off, with Enos behind him, and Daisy exclaimed, **_"Enos, no!"_** and they followed him.

Enos and Scanlon fought when they got to the end, and they fought for awhile, until Scanlon got out a gun, and said shouting, **_"Die, Cop!"_** and he shot him and ran off, and the Dukes, and Cooter were at their friend's side immediately, and Bo and Luke were doing C.P.R., and Cooter was comforting Daisy, and as he was doing that, he called of an Ambulance, and they got him to the hospital in no time, and then Boss, and Rosco showed up, and they filled them in, and they all went to the hospital, and they called Jesse on the way, and he told him that he will be there in no time.

At the Hospital, they got Enos in the Emergency Room, and they proceed with the Operation, and he flat-lined a couple of times, and it was risky, and then Enos flat-lined once more, and it was the end, and the doctor, who performed the surgery, Dr. Madison said in an ordering tone, **_"Call it!"_**, and they did, and he went to tell the Dukes, and friends what just happened.

In the Waiting Room, the Dukes, Boss, Rosco, and Cooter were waiting word on Enos, and Daisy was nervous, and emotional, and Luke and Bo were trying their best to calm her, and Dr. Madison came out with a sad face, and said, "I am so sorry… we did all we could, but he died on the table", and Daisy let out a bloody curl scream, **_"NO!"_** and she leaned into Bo, and Luke, and everyone let out the tears, and the doctor left them alone, and he went to do his rounds, and the Dukes and others let out their emotion, and once they were calm, and composed, they went to tell everyone in Hazzard, that their beloved Deputy died in the line of duty, and they were gonna plan a great send off.

End of: The Outcome: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Will Daisy survive? Will anyone? What will Enos's funeral going to be like? Find out and Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Remembering Enos Strate, Y'all! _**


	2. Emotional Breakdown: Chapter One:

Emotional Breakdown: Chapter One:

The Dukes went back to the farm, and so did Cooter, cause he figured he could help the Dukes, and Strates, and he made sure that word spread around Hazzard, and also be cautious cause Scanlon is still around, but he wasn't thinking about that, he helped Bo and Luke get a sleeping Daisy in the house, and then Jesse made up all of the rooms, and they all went to sleep that night.

Jesse, Bo, Luke, and Daisy went over to the Strates, and Jesse said, "Caroline, John, If there is anything we can do, please let us know", and the rest of the Dukes agreed, and John said, "Thanks, Jesse, we will", and Caroline said, "Enos spoke highly of you, thanks for treating him with so much love", and they told her, they were welcome, and Daisy said sniffling, "Enos would be alive, if wasn't for me", and Caroline said, "Don't blame yourself, Dear, he wouldn't want that, and neither do me and John", and she nodded and felt better, and then Caroline took something out of her pocket, and said, "Enos was gonna give this to you, he was gonna propose to you when Scanlon was caught and sent back to California, he wanted to marry you cause he thought it was the right time, and he loved you", and Daisy cried harder, and Jesse comforted her, and so did the boys, and she slipped the ring on her right hand, and said, "Thank you", and Caroline smiled, and nodded, and she, and John gave Daisy a hug, and the Dukes left for **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

Jesse, and the Dukes were eating their dinner at the well-known bar, and they noticed that Daisy was quiet, and picking at her food, and they were worried, and decided to talk to her about it later, and then when they got home, Daisy went straight to her room, and the boys were gonna follow her, and Jesse stopped them by putting a hand on each of their shoulders, and said, "Let her be", and they nodded, and they went to bed too.

Jesse and the boys got up the next morning, and found that Daisy was not up, and he said, "I'll make us some breakfast", and then a half hour later, Jesse went to get Daisy, but she didn't answer him, and he decided to give her some space, and thought maybe she needed her cousins, and he waited by the door, and didn't hear the boys come up to him.

Meanwhile Daisy was staring at a picture of Enos, and she was letting her emotion out, and she cried harder than ever, and then she exclaimed out loud to herself, **_"Why did you leave me, Enos, why?"_** and she slammed the picture down to the ground, and luckily the glass didn't shatter, and she put it back on her bedside table, and laid down, and kept staring at it.

Jesse nodded to the boys, and they stood by Daisy's door, and Jesse said, "She needs her cousins", Bo said, "What if she wants to be alone?" and Luke said, "She will have all the time to be alone, she needs us", and Bo said without looking, and preparing to follow his cousin to Daisy's room, "Right", and they knocked and entered, and Jesse went to keep breakfast warmed up for them.

The boys entered, and then went to join Daisy on her bed, Luke went behind Daisy and wrapped his arms, around her waist, and kissed the side of her head, and Bo went in front of her, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and she let more emotion, and they were like that for an hour, and then went to have some breakfast with Jesse.

**_Balladeer: Will Daisy be ok for Enos's funeral, and will she be ever to move on with her life? Is she gonna go after Scanlon on her own, or ask for help?" Find out in the next chapter of: Remembering Enos Strate, and remember to come back, you hear? _**

End of: Emotional Breakdown: Chapter One:


	3. The Funeral and the Press: Chapter Two:

The Funeral and the Press: Chapter Two:

The Funeral was in a couple of days, and everyone in Hazzard County, including Boss Hogg, and Rosco was helping, and Boss even told everyone to come to his house for the gathering later, and Lulu was busy cooking up a storm, and the Dukes were busy making sure that every detail was perfect just like Enos wanted, and also they helped the Strates with anything they need.

Enos's Funeral Services came quickly, and gone, Daisy was slowly dressing for it, and when she was done, she sat down at her Vanity Mirror, and began to slowly comb her hair, and there was a knock on the door, and Luke and Bo came in, and stood beside her. Bo said, "Daisy, Darling, it's time to go", and she said, "I don't want to go" and Luke said, "Honey, you have to go, you won't forgive yourself if you don't, and Enos would've wanted you there, to help celebrate his life, instead of being sad that he is gone", Daisy said angrily, **_"I don't have to do a damn thing!"_**, and Bo said, "I understand that you are mad but…" Daisy cut him off, and said in outrage, **_"I am not mad, Bo, I am really upset, I won't find that kind of love again!"_**, and then she cried all of sudden, and Luke said soothingly, "You will again, it will take time, but give it a chance, it will happen", and he hugged her, and Bo joined in, and said, "Yeah, you deserve it, Dumpling", and they hugged, and then they went outside got in to the Limo with Jesse, and the Strates, and went off to the Church.

The Church service was so beautiful, and Enos was well loved by everyone in Hazzard, and the flowers were lovely around that time of year, and Enos always loved to pick flowers to decorate a gloomy place, and Daisy went to do her Eulogy, and managed just fine, and she cried as the Priest was concluding the service, and Bo, and Luke were comforting her, while they let out their own tears, and Jesse was making sure that the Strates were doing all right, and then the service concluded, and then everyone in Hazzard went to Boss Hogg's house for the Party.

The Dukes were the first ones at the Hogg Residence, and all of sudden a bunch of reporters from all over Georgia, and California were surrounding Daisy, and were shouting questions at her, and she screamed out loud, **_"Leave me alone!"_** and Jesse said with venom, **_"You heard the lady, Scram!"_** and Luke and Bo were hustling their cousin along, and Luke said angrily, **_"Can't you see we are in grief? Please leave us alone!"_** and Bo said even angrier, **_"Go on, leave before we get mad!"_** and then Boss and Rosco came out, and Boss said, "Rosco, get the Dukes inside, and call in the Units, and Sheriff Little from Chickasaw County, we need a border", and Rosco nodded, and led the Dukes in the house, and to be taken care of by Lulu, and Boss said to the reporters angrily in a loud voice, "**_If you don't leave my county, I will have to use force!"_** and he said to Bo and Luke in a commanding tone, **_"Boys, get your Uncle, and my shotguns!"_** and a second later, the reporters left without a story, but their lives intact.

Lulu was busy taken care of Daisy and the Dukes, and Rosco was on the phone, and when Boss came in, he said, "Boss, Chickasaw County will set up borders at the Duke Farm, here, and the Strates", and Boss Hogg thanked him, and then made sure that Daisy was ok.

"Are you ok, Daisy?" and Daisy nodded, and said, "Yeah, I was just startled", and he nodded, and said, "Well, Take a week off from **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and take care of yourself, you deserve it, and use my cabin at Chickasaw County", and the Dukes were in shock, and thanked their Enemy/Friend, and relaxed for a bit, and Daisy went to take a nap in the Guest Bedroom, where she was directed by Lulu, and she wanted to relax before everyone else showed up.

The Party was a success and everyone showed their love for Enos, and Daisy was polite to everyone, even though she wanted to scream at them, and she managed to get some food down, and she loved the fact that Bo, and Luke were nearby if she needed them, and Jesse and Boss were planning on how to keep the reporters from passing the borders set by Sheriff Little, and the units, and Sheriff Little were gonna come by everyday to make sure that the Dukes, Hogg's, Rosco and the Strates are ok.

Daisy was feeling a little bit better, and she read a letter from Enos that was he was going to mail to her from his mother, and then she found out that Scanlon was very bad, and he raped 6 women, and murdered his Business partner in L.A., and he wanted her, Cooter, and the Dukes to get justice in his name, and she went over to her family, and they smiled as she came over to them, "Will you help me with my plan to get Scanlon?" and Luke said, "Sure, Baby, you know we would do anything for you", and Bo said, "Anything, even for Enos's memory", and Jesse agreed, and then she told them what she had planned, and she said, "Scanlon made everyone suffer on his fishing line, now it's my turn, he is the bait, and I am the fisherman, and I know what kind of line to use", and that made the Duke men a little nervous, and then the Strates told the Dukes, that they are leaving Hazzard County, for Arizona, and that they are letting their son remain buried in Hazzard County, and the Dukes thanked them, and then at 1:00 am everyone left Boss Hogg's house.

End of: The Funeral and the Press: Chapter Two:

**_Balladeer: Will Daisy's plan work? Will she granted Enos his last wish? Well I am itching like a Blue Dog has fleas, Stay Tuned for another chapter of: Remembering Enos Strate, Y'all! _**


	4. Thinking and Planning: Chapter Three:

Thinking and Planning: Chapter Three:

The next morning Daisy had Cooter and everyone else at the breakfast table to reveal her plan on how to catch Scanlon and make sure that he pays for what he did to Enos, and the four men put their two cents in on what Daisy was planning.

Jesse said, "I don't know, Daisy, it sounds too risky to me", and Bo said, "There must be another way to get this piece of garbage", and Luke said, "We will figure out another way", and Cooter said, "It makes better sense, Honey", and Daisy said calmly, "You said, "You would help me", and do anything for me, so please believe me that it will work, and please believe in me", and Jesse said, "You're right, Baby, we should, and we are sorry", and the others nodded in agreement, and then she gave them all of the details to make the plan work.

Scanlon was dressing up like a fisherman this time, and he decided to tie up some loose ends, he had to get rid of Daisy Duke, since she saw what he looks like, and he doesn't want her to trace him, and he got some fishing line out, and he decided to sneak behind her, and pull towards under the Pier, and then kill her, and leave Hazzard County, Georgia in a hurry.

The next morning, the Dukes, and Daisy were putting her plan to action, and they went to Hazzard County Beach to keep a lookout for Scanlon, and Daisy was positioned out in the open, on the sand so Scanlon could see her, and Bo, Cooter, and Luke were scattered along, Bo had the Bathrooms, Cooter had the Parking Lot, and Luke had the corner of the Pier, and Jesse was in his pickup on the other side of the Parking Lot, and they all had Walkie Talkies on them, and they were keeping a sharp eye on Daisy.

Daisy was keeping a sharp eye out for Scanlon, and she let her sunglasses go down her nose, and she looked at the Bystanders, and she didn't see anything, and then she went to get a soda, and came back, and said in to her Walkie Talkie, "Guys, I think he outsmarted us, and he isn't gonna show up", and Luke said, "He will show up, he is predictable", and Bo said, "That's right, Darling, he hates to miss", Cooter said, "Give it another hour", and Jesse said, "If he doesn't show, we will call it a day", and Daisy said, "OK", and she went along the shoreline, so she can spot Scanlon easier.

An hour later, Daisy said, "Guys, Let's call it a day", and everyone said, "OK", and Bo spotted a suspicious character heading towards him, and he said urgently, "Guys, A suspicious character headed for the Women's Bathroom, hurry", and Luke, Cooter, and Jesse all went to where Bo was, and they found a man, but it was Scanlon, and he explained that the Men's Bathroom was out of order, and they let him go, and they went to get Daisy.

Daisy decided to pack up as she was waiting on the others, and she went to get her blanket, as she stood up, Scanlon came behind her with the fishing line around her neck, and said with venom, **_"Scream, and I will cut you like a fish!"_**, and he dragged her along under the Pier.

Bo and the men went to where Daisy was stationed, and they could find her, and Bo called out, "Daisy?" and Luke said, "Daisy, where are you?" and Cooter and Jesse were searching along the Shoreline, and Bo found some tracks along leading to underneath the Pier, and he said, **_"Guys, here!"_** and they knew that Scanlon had her, and they rushed in to save her.

End of: Thinking and Planning: Chapter Three:

_**Balladeer: Will the Dukes and Cooter get to her in time? Is Daisy going to be OK? Is the Plan going to end successfully, and will Enos's memory be honored and respected? Come back you hear? For the next chapter of: Remembering Enos Strate, Y'all! **_


	5. Being on the line: Chapter Four:

Being on the line: Chapter Four:

Daisy was feeling like she was gonna pass out as Scanlon was dragging her in the center, underneath the Pier, and she was fighting him as best as she can, and he pulled harder on the line, and all she could was feel pain burning in her neck.

Luke and the guys took a corner, and Luke said whispering into his walkie-talkie, "We got to be careful, otherwise he will hurt Daisy", and Bo said in agreement, "Yeah, let's not rush it", and Cooter and Jesse also agreed, and they watched for the perfect opportunity to go in.

Scanlon laughed victoriously, and said, "I outsmarted you, and that dumb Country boy Sheriff, and now he can suffer during death, cause you will be joining him, and I can't wait until there are no more loose ends", and Daisy said with venom, "He is a lot more man than you are", and she spat into his face, and she was rewarded with a slap across the mouth, and he roughly picked her up, and he said, "Now you made me angry, and you know what sound does a baby whale make when he is harpooned? Scream for me", and Daisy said choking, "I will never scream for you", and Scanlon said, "Oh, you'll scream for me", and she sneakily gathered up some sand, and he said with confidence in his voice, "How does it feel to be at the end of my line?" and she said, "Take off your glasses, I want to see your eyes", and Scanlon said, "You have no right to make requests", and Daisy said, "Please, I want to see them", and Scanlon was doing what she asked.

Luke and the gang kept watching Scanlon and Daisy, and he said, "Wait for it", and Bo said, "I am gonna kill that bastard", and Cooter said, "Me too", Luke said, "You aren't gonna get any arguments for me", and Jesse said, "Hush, Violence isn't the answer, we got to outsmart him", and they kept watch for the opportunity that Daisy is gonna give them.

Scanlon let his glasses fall down to his nose, and he said, "Well, it doesn't matter if you see my eyes, you are gonna be dead", and he saw that Daisy was clenching something, and she dropped the sand, and she was crying as he grabbed her wrist, and he said, "Nice try, very stupid", and he was ready to do the task.

Luke exclaimed out loud, **_"Now!"_** and he and the gang jumped in, and they fought Scanlon, and he dropped Daisy to the ground, and she got the line off of her neck, and she jumped right in, as the boys were unsuccessful, and Jesse was ready with the shotgun he brought as backup, and she screamed out loud, as she wrapped the line around his neck, **_"How does it feel to be on my line, huh, tell me!"_** and Bo, and Luke were trying to get her off of the Murderer.

Luke said, "Daisy, get off of him, you will kill him", and she simply replied with venom, **_"He deserves it, he never gave Enos a chance!"_**, and she wouldn't let go. Bo said soothingly, "Darling, Enos wouldn't want you to throw your life away on this piece of trash", and she thought about it, and let him go, and she rolled over to her side, and cried, and Luke and Bo threw Scanlon to Cooter, and Jesse, and Bo said angrily, **_"Cooter, Uncle Jesse, take him to Rosco before I do something I regret!"_**, and Luke said, "Yeah, make sure that Boss, and Rosco have tight security on him", Cooter, and Jesse both nodded, and left to take Scanlon to the Station, and Bo and Luke were comforting their cousin in the meantime.

Daisy was enjoying her Cousins' embrace, cause she felt safe, and secure, and they all were looking at the ocean in front of them, and Luke said, "Come on, Sugar, let's go home", and Bo said agreeing, "Yeah, we all had a long day", and Daisy said, "Hold on, I want do something", and she went diving into the ocean, and swam and laughed for the first time in days, and she was splashing around, and playing, and Luke and Bo chuckled, as they watched their cousin having fun.

End of: Being on the line: Chapter Four:

**_Balladeer: Will the Trial be successful, and Scanlon get the punishment he deserves for murdering Enos? What will the surprise be for honoring Enos's memory? Is everything going back to normal in Hazzard County? Find out in the concluding chapter of: Remembering Enos Strate, y'all! _**


	6. Feeling Better: Epilogue:

Feeling Better: Epilogue:

The trial of Scanlon began, Cooter, and the Dukes were present in the Courtroom along with Boss Hogg, Rosco, and Lulu, and they made sure that Scanlon got the proper punishment, and he did, the Judge ordered "Death by Lethal Injection", and he died a week later, and it made Daisy feel better now, that she can move on with her life, and they told the Strates, and they were grateful for what the Dukes, and Cooter did.

It was a usual Saturday night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and everyone was having so much fun now that everything is back to normal, Boss came in with a poster, and he told Daisy to turn down the music, and get everyone's attention, and she whistled, and yelled into her microphone, "Hey, Everyone, Shut up! Boss Hogg has something to say!" and Boss Hogg took the microphone, and said, "I was wondering if you guys would donate to our new Crisis Center, and I am gonna call it the **_"Enos Strate Crisis Center"_**, cause he gave his heart, and time to Hazzard County", and everyone agreed, and he held up the poster, and it was a picture of Enos and there was a caption underneath it, and it read, **_"Enos Strate: Best friend, Citizen, Deputy, and Man of all Hazzard County"_**, and everyone was touched, and Daisy said, "Boss, Enos would've loved it", and she gave him a kiss, and the other Dukes, and everyone else agreed, and he said, "I am gonna put it in the hall of the Center, and with that, he shouted out loud, **_"I declare this a happy celebration!"_**, and everyone had fun until 2:00 am.

Everyone in Hazzard started on his or her project, and they were raising money for the Crisis Center, and the total was $250,000, and they needed $1,000,000 and they hoped that the Dukes have the last $4,000 cause if they do, Boss Hogg will start processing everything, so that the center can be built.

The Dukes went around their neighbors, and each gave $500, and Daisy said, "Come on, we can do this, a Duke never quit, and we aren't until we get the other $20,000", and her family members nodded, and they went on with their route, and the Boys and Jesse got $15,000 and waited on Daisy, and she went to them, and said exclaimed, **_"Scored!"_**, and she handed Jesse over her $500, and she got a hug from all three men, and Jesse said, "We did it, now let's get it to Boss Hogg", and they went over to him, he took the money, and began the process of building the Enos Strate Crisis Center.

The Center was built in three months, and everyone in Hazzard was there for the unveiling of it, and there was a big celebration to go along with it, and Boss Hogg said, "Announcing the new Enos Strate Crisis Center", and he took the turf off of it, and everyone was amazed, and loved it, and they all were talking about great memories of Enos, and the young Dukes went off to the side, and looked at the sky, and each had this to say.

Daisy said, "Darling, this is for you, and I hope you know that I love you, and I will always do, and we will see each other soon", and Bo said, "Rest in peace, Buddy, you deserve it, and you are a good person, I hope that God knows that", and Luke said, "Buddy, you are the only man I liked out of Daisy's suitors, and I appreciated that you made her happy, and I hope you have peace at last", and with that they went to join the party.

End of: Feeling Better: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Everything is back to normal, and Enos's memory will live on in Hazzard County, and the Dukes help out at the Crisis Center from time to time, and everyone lived happily ever after, and please stay tuned for my next adventure, y'all! _**


End file.
